


Nevermind.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "E então tudo ficou no passado. O que tivemos, o que sentimos e o tempo em que estávamos juntas. Eu tentei esquecer, e disse a mim mesma para deixar isso pra trás. Pra seguir em frente. Guardamos aquilo a sete chaves e nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Mas de vez em quando eu tenho umas malditas recaídas, que é quando eu me lembro que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda era mais feliz ao lado dela."Marceline x Bubblegum // Oneshot.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nevermind.

É tudo silêncio além do retinir dos frascos de vidro.

O cabelo dela está preso em uma trança cor de rosa que desliza pelas costas enquanto ela dá passos curtos para os lados ao redor da mesa, em meio a tubos de ensaio e líquidos reluzentes.

Coloco as pernas para dentro da janela entreaberta, ainda invisível, sentindo o cheiro doce e nostálgico que toma conta do quarto rosa por todos os lados. Deslizo lentamente até ficar sentada no carpete e abraço os joelhos. Pequenos flocos de neve caem dos meus cabelos e do cachecol e derretem no chão, mas ela não consegue ver.

Já é tarde da noite e me pergunto se ela ultimamente está tão sobrecarregada que tem que levar parte do laboratório para onde ela dorme. Bonnibel veste um jaleco branco por cima do que me parece um pijama e os cabelos estão bagunçados na frente, caindo como pequenas ondas sobre os olhos. Ela parece tão cansada e concentrada ao mesmo tempo e eu imagino que a senhorita perfeição esteja trabalhando em algo realmente importante dessa vez. Não faço barulho porque não quero perturbá-la, mas observo cada gesto e cada expressão como se ela me atraísse por magnetismo. Isso não é novidade pra mim.

Nos shows da minha banda, repleta de milhares de fãs, eu sempre pedia pra que ela fosse, que tentasse se desfazer um pouco dos deveres de princesa e estar lá comigo por algumas horas. Eu poderia ter uma legião de fãs cantando junto comigo, mas se _aquela garota_ não estivesse na plateia, nenhuma apresentação seria tão empolgante. Eu não teria vontade de dar o melhor de mim. E claro, quando ela aparecia... bem, eu só tinha olhos pra ela. Centenas de pessoas se dissipavam numa névoa escura e eu só conseguia enxergar a Bonnie. Eu só cantava para a Bonnie. Era a minha única razão.

Depois do Ash destruir a minha vida, eu parei de _sentir_ qualquer coisa. Eu me fechei e me neguei a me aproximar de outras pessoas, até ela aparecer e mudar isso e eu aprender que, seja tristeza ou felicidade, tudo é temporário. Ainda mais quando se tem todo o tempo do mundo.

E então tudo ficou no passado. O que tivemos, o que sentimos e o tempo em que estávamos juntas. Eu tentei esquecer, e disse a mim mesma para deixar isso pra trás. Pra seguir em frente. Guardamos aquilo a sete chaves e nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Mas de vez em quando eu tenho umas malditas recaídas, que é quando eu me lembro que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda era mais feliz ao lado dela.

Na verdade, acho que ela diria que eu estou louca. Que eu sou uma _stalker_ psicopata e chamaria os guardas em um segundo. Acho que esse lado desconfiado da Bonnie nunca mudou. Nem essa teimosia de ferro de colocar sempre o reino em primeiro lugar, o reino em segundo lugar e o reino em terceiro lugar.

Eu suspiro, frustrada com minhas lembranças, mas logo me arrependo porque ela ouve o som, dá um pulo e olha para todas as direções, assustada. Acho que saiu alto demais. O laço na trança dela esbarra em dois tubos de ensaio, que caem no chão com um estrondo lançando uma nuvem azul escura no ar, pontilhada de pontos prateados como o céu à noite, e quanto mais ela tenta limpar a sujeira, mais derruba outros frascos que se espatifam e se espalham. Eu sufoco uma risada. Ela grita de raiva, chuta os cacos de vidro e xinga todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis. Eu começo a me contorcer de tanto rir e nem me dou conta de esconder, começando a ficar visível de novo sem que perceba. Estou _mesmo_ vendo Bonnie se descontrolando? Meu Glob, eu devia estar filmando isso.

– Calma Bubs, sou eu – digo, ainda rindo, levantando as mãos como quem diz “eu me rendo”. Minha barriga dói e eu limpo uma lágrima que escorreu. _Cadê meu celular numa hora dessas?_ O rosto dela se alivia por uma fração de segundo e depois se transfigura em um mais assustado e irritado ainda, porque, bem, eu estou _apenas_ no canto do quarto dela sem motivo algum.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela olha para os lados e se aproxima, como se pudesse encontrar mais alguém ali além de mim. – Marcy, há quanto tempo você está aqui?

Eu fico sem ter o que dizer. Abaixo a cabeça, confirmando o que ela está pensando, mas o sorriso se nega a sumir do meu rosto. Na verdade não é nem a primeira vez que eu entro no quarto dela, invisível, pra observar o que ela está fazendo. Digo a mim mesma que não existe nem uma razão pra isso, mas não é verdade.

Eu sinto falta dela.

– Marcy... – o tom de voz dela começa a me parecer mais magoado do que irritado. Eu me recomponho, agora que já arruinei tudo, e tento dar a volta por cima:

– Bonnie, por que se esforça tanto? Por que não dá a você mesma uma trégua? Olhe só pra você, por Glob.

– O que tem de errado comigo? Eu estou _trabalhando, Marceline_ – com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela cruza os braços e me olha de cima. As duas últimas palavras foram ditas em um tom de superioridade tão intenso que eu senti como se ela estivesse querendo jogar alguma coisa na minha cara, mas assim, de um jeito bem sutil.

Tipo “Estou fazendo algo que você não faz, Marceline”. Ou “Estou fazendo alguma coisa útil e você só quer saber de viajar e cantar em festas por Ooo enquanto eu tenho mais o que fazer”.

– Sério, o que você veio fazer aqui? Essa era a sua intenção desde o começo, me atrapalhar?

A fumaça dos líquidos dos tubos se evapora lentamente, e eu fico observando as espirais azuis se desfazerem no ar aos poucos, só pra não ter que respondê-la. Mas ela me encara com aqueles olhos de quem já está realmente cansada de tudo aquilo, de quem está prestes a explodir se eu não começar a me explicar. Eu deslizo as mãos pelo cabelo pra afastá-lo do rosto e tento afundar no meu cachecol. _Já posso ficar invisível de novo?_

– Eu vim te ver, mas hm, não saiu muito como eu planejei.

– E não era mais fácil você ter me ligado ou coisa do tipo?

Ela não vai cair nessa. Eu suspiro. _Droga._

– Marceline, será que você pode fazer um pequeno favor e _ir embora daqui?_

Eu descanso os cotovelos nos joelhos e encaro fixamente aquele rosto vermelho de raiva. Vermelho. _Vermelho._

Eu suspiro outra vez e me pressiono mais contra a parede. Poder atravessá-la e sumir seria uma boa.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu te peço desculpas. Posso só te perguntar uma coisa, Bonnibel? – digo, voltando a encará-la agora de um modo tão profundo quanto o olhar que eu recebo de volta, a diferença é que eu não estou com raiva ou irritada ou morrendo de ódio. Já estou pronta pra ir embora, mas eu quero, eu preciso ver a cara dela nesse momento: – Por que você ainda usa a camisa que eu te dei?

Ela olha para baixo e arregala os olhos. Bonnie fica ainda mais vermelha do que antes: pela primeira vez ela nota o que está vestindo, então puxa o jaleco e tenta fechar os botões com pressa, em uma timidez repentina que me diverte. Parece uma criança que faz algo errado e é pega pelos pais em flagrante, porque é assim exatamente que ela está agindo. Eu observo e apoio o rosto na mão, erguendo as sobrancelhas, esperando uma resposta. Bonnie desiste de fechar o jaleco e os braços pendem dos lados, como se toda a vontade de discutir e brigar que estava ali segundos antes tivesse evaporado contra sua vontade. Incrivelmente, eu me sinto arrependida por ter causado aquela reação. Estou agindo como um verdadeiro monstro do constrangimento com ela.

Bonnie abaixa os olhos, mas encara o chão, e depois as paredes.

– Eu te digo. Só se você me disser se tem um motivo pra você ter vindo exatamente hoje.

Ela olha para o relógio na parede e para os pés. Por último, olha pra mim.

– Isso não é justo, Bubs – eu finjo estar chateada, mas quero muito sorrir. Ela me pegou completamente desprevenida, mas é a minha chance de fazer as coisas fluírem. – Ok... Você sabe por que eu vim hoje. Você sabe que dia é hoje. Seria nosso aniversário de namoro se as coisas tivessem dado certo – eu passo a mão pelos cabelos e encaro as paredes cor de rosa do quarto, fugindo um pouco do olhar dela, do mesmo modo que ela acaba de fazer. Não quero que ela saiba o quanto eu penso em como tudo seria se nada tivesse dado errado, se nós fossemos duas garotas comuns e ela não tivesse todo esse peso de responsabilidades pelas costas. Em como eu penso nela todos os dias e tento ficar longe, só tento, porque eu não consigo por muito tempo.

– Você quer dizer que... – ela se aproxima lentamente, como se estivesse tentando fazer contato com algum animal selvagem. Eu me levanto quando os pés dela estão perto dos meus, mas tentar manter a distância com ela é tão complicado. Existe sempre alguma força que me leva até ela, de novo, de novo e de novo. Eu nunca me canso disso.

Nós nunca vamos dar certo juntas, não por enquanto. E esse “por enquanto” ainda pode durar muito tempo. Ainda há alguma coisa que bloqueia o meu caminho, que eu quero superar.

Alguma coisa não me deixa esquecer a Bonnie e dar um passo à frente. Que me faz sentir saudades dos beijos dela, da voz dela, da sensação de dormir abraçada com ela. Do café da manhã no meio da tarde, dos sorrisos e de nós duas.

Eu me dou conta – de verdade – de que estamos sozinhas quando a mão dela agarra o meu pulso de leve e escorrega até pegar na minha. Aperto os dedos dela entre as minhas mãos, olhando para eles, para baixo. Se eu continuar baixando a guarda assim...

Começo a me sentir estranha, enjoada, tensa. Agora sim, vejo que foi uma má ideia, eu devia ter ido embora assim que ela me mandou – só esse contato entre nós já me dá vontade e esquecer todas as coisas ruins que passamos. Acho que ter vindo aqui e o modo que estou agindo já deve ter estampado na minha cara em letras fluorescentes que, por Glob, eu ainda amo muito essa garota.

– Marceline, precisamos deixar as coisas como estão... – ela sussurra próximo ao meu ouvido e seus lábios roçam no meu cabelo úmido. Eu já estou dizendo adeus ao meu maldito autocontrole. Sem pensar, eu puxo a mão dela e deixo parada entre a minha mão e o meu rosto. Eu beijo a palma e a encaro.

Já discutimos isso tantas e tantas vezes. _Deixar as coisas como estão._

Nós somos dois opostos, mas não daqueles que se atraem, como dizem. São dois opostos que se machucam e se magoam e então desistimos dos nossos sentimentos porque somos duas idiotas egoístas.

Mas ali, na minha frente, meus pensamentos ficam em branco. Minha mente fica em branco. Encosto minha testa na dela e fechamos os olhos, devagar e ao mesmo tempo. É tão mútuo e recíproco que me assusta. O que passamos e o que tivemos vira apenas uma névoa pálida, e eu... Sinto tanta falta. Tanta.

Na minha mente, eu peço desculpas. A ela e a mim. Chego mais e mais perto, mas ela apenas olha em meus olhos, sem tomar iniciativa. Será que só eu estou com saudades de como era ter os lábios dela nos meus?

Então eu resolvo não dar o primeiro passo. Ao invés disso, envolvo meus braços na cintura dela e a puxo para cima. Ela sorri, um pouco nervosa, e coloca as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Eu estou quase a obrigando a ser a primeira a desistir. Ela é quem tem que dizer que não me quer, quem tem que me mandar embora de novo. Se ela me rejeitar, eu desisto de uma vez por todas.

– Bonnie... – eu movo uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha e sussurro tão próximo dos lábios dela que consigo sentir sua respiração. Ela está lutando contra a própria vontade, eu sei. Eu beijo o canto dos lábios dela e só.

– Me põe no chão – ela pede, mas ao invés disso eu a empurro levemente contra a parede do quarto. Ela esbarra sem querer no interruptor e algumas luzes se apagam quando ela suspira junto aos meus lábios e deslizo devagar até os _meus_ pés tocarem o chão. Minhas mãos se movem para a cintura dela e eu a deixo livre para que me afaste, mas ao invés disso sinto dedos se entrelaçarem nos meus cabelos e outros puxarem a minha nuca em direção a ela, mas ela ainda não se dá conta de que é quem está me beijando, até que eu me afaste e comece a rir.

Ela sorri também. E isso é o suficiente pra me deixar feliz de um jeito que _não deveria._

Eu também _não deveria_ deslizar as mãos pelos braços dela para tirar o jaleco, e depois a blusa do pijama. Eu não deveria dizer tantos segredos pra ela, me abrir com ela e dizer que eu vou estar lá sempre que ela precisar. Eu não deveria me saciar e desejar e me perder mais e mais nos beijos doces e nostálgicos dela como eu estou fazendo agora.

Mas eu nunca fui de fazer a coisa certa.

Bonnie desenrola o meu cachecol vermelho e o deixa ao lado da cama. Ela desfaz os botões do meu casaco com pressa, mas ainda assim com delicadeza. Ela não deixa de ser uma princesa de jeito nenhum e ainda fica mais bonita, se é possível, quando está embaixo de mim.

– Eu fui atrás de você, fui na casa da árvore, mas você já não estava mais lá. Eu ia toda semana te procurar, mas você não voltava, então eu desisti.

Ela diz isso olhando em meus olhos. Eu vejo o medo dela ali, o quanto ela gostaria de reconstruir o que perdemos, assim como eu também quero. Mas já nos conhecemos o bastante pra saber onde essa história vai parar.

Consigo visualizar a Bonnie no dia seguinte, dizendo que o que fizemos não passou de um erro e que nunca mais iria acontecer. E tudo vai acabar aí.

– Esquece isso, Bonnie.

Ela passa o braço sobre os olhos cansados, seu cabelo cor de rosa desliza sobre o travesseiro quando a trança se desfaz. Sinto que a pele dela se arrepia sob mim quando minhas presas roçam de leve o pescoço dela e eu faço o caminho de volta até os lábios rosados. Ela ergue a mão e a desliza pelo meu rosto, como se não estivesse acreditando que eu estou ali. Ela sussurra o meu nome, arqueando um pouco as costas para que eu possa alcançar a fenda do sutiã, e eu beijo cada centímetro da pele exposta como se fosse tudo o que eu mais desejei na minha vida. E isso é, realmente, algo perfeito.

– Vamos fingir que podemos dar certo, então? Só por uma noite?

E é claro que eu digo que sim.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
